A summoner and his Shrooms
by MarshMellowMuffins
Summary: This story is about an unlucky summoner who is hated by all within the league. To make matters worse, his champion is Teemo. The two are the most hated beings in Runeterra so how exactly do they become popular? The journey to popularity is a hard one to climb, harder than climbing out of bronze. Is popularity something the two can gain?
1. Prologue

I have always been bullied, hated, and alone. No one liked me when I was a kid. The guys would leave me alone at recess and I always ate alone during lunch. The girls especially hated me because they believed I was just a creepy pervert.

I always wished I was a summoner because they are well respected and they get all the girls. I aspired to become just like one so I changed my focus from school to becoming a summoner. I became determined to break my curse and become popular for a change, and you know what? I have now realized that popularity is given to a select few because I for sure can't achieve it. I've been a summoner for several months now and I gained nothing.

Even as a summoner for the league, I am still the most hated person there. Nothing changed from being alone. I for one blame my champion for my terrible status in the league. Out of all the champions I get, out of them all, I got stuck with him.

Now that I think about it though, me and my champion is quite fitting together. We share one major similarity and that is the fact that we are the most hated people in the league. Yes, by now you all know who I am talking about. My champion is none other than Teemo.

Every match I would destroy them with teemo, oh sorry, I mean I would destroy them with shrooms, and everytime the match ends I would hear them talk about me from behind my back. I can't even talk to someone without them making an excuse just to leave.

Becoming a summoner actually made me lose respect, then gain any. I'm almost positive that I will never achieve popularity, especially that my champion is the shroom loving maniac Teemo. Enough of the prologue, though. Let's begin the story about a hopeless loser and his journey to popularity now shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

An enemy has been slain. You have slain an enemy for a double kill! You have slain an enemy for a triple kill! You have slain an enemy for a Quadra kill! PENTAKILL!

Hearing those words were torture to my ears. This just means my fellow summoners have an even bigger reason to hate me. Not to mention I did nothing. The enemy just walked into shrooms the whole time.

The game didn't even last 30minutes when they surrendered. The chat was full of hate. "Nerf shrooms rito," "Teemo should be deleted from existence," "**** SHROOMS". Even my own allies hated me. They say I ks all game and called me a sorry excuse for a summoner, and I for one didn't blame them.

* * *

I could only sigh as I left the summoning room and headed to the cafeteria. I got my food and sat at my empty table and ate in silence. The room was filled with laughter from other summoners enjoying their time with fellow summoners and champions alike.

I looked towards the right side of the cafeteria to spot Sarah Lavendish. She was gorgeous in every aspect. She had flawless brown hair, the perfect hips, and let's not forget her giant shrooms. She was perfect in every way possible. I could only dream about what could be, but her becoming my wife is impossible. Love, it is an impossible task for me, but dreaming about it was something I could do.

"Drooling over Sarah again Steve? Trust me, you have no chance," Teemo crawled up onto the seat next to him and began eating his shrooms. I became slightly annoyed. "And whose fault do you suppose that is, besides you have no right to lecture me, after all you adore her champion, Lulu. Not to mention you slained her for a pentakill today," he huffed at him. Teemo's face instantly shot red. "It's not as if I wanted it you know," he became too embarrassed to even speak now.

Steve just rolled his food around. He knew he had no chance, but he could at least try. It beats being with a Shroom loving maniac anyways. He slammed his fist into the table. "Teemo, I decided, todays the day I am going to go and talk to her," he yelled to the yordle.

His table was filled with the yordles laughter. Actually, he thought Teemo got drunk from his shrooms because he was laughing hysterically. "Hey Teemo, are you okay?..." the yordle had fallen out of his chair, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was hilarious. Oh man you could make a great comedian," Teemo smirked. "I'm serious," he yelled at the yordle. "Wait, you was serious? Oh man, you're going to wet yourself before you even get close to her," he teased.

He'll show him. I won't back down until I talk to her he thought. He stood up and slowly headed towards her way.

He was practically shaking to death. You can do it Steve, just walk over there and say hi. His legs felt heavier with each step. I'm half way there, just a little more he thought.

He was just inches away from her until he was tripped. He came crashing down and then he was immediately grabbed back to his feet. "Well, look what we have here. You sure did anger me with all the shrooms you've placed in todays match," spoke the summoner. So close and yet out of all people it had to be George. He was well known for his evil nature. George's Champion, Veigar, sure did fit this man.

He sighed. We'll I guess I was saved. I would have died of embarrassment if I tried talking to Sarah. He faced George and accepted his fate. "We'll I presume you want to attack me and make me pay? Or am I sorely mistaken?" he whispered. His attacker only smirked as he raised his giant fist.

* * *

Steve limped his way back towards Teemo. "Yo," he whispered. "Figures. He always beats you up after you have a match with him. In the end you would have panicked anyways," Teemo replied back. He was too tired to even argue back. Can my life get any worse, he thought.

Steve fell onto his bed. He was so tired from the events that happened today. He tilted his head sideways to where Teemo was. Once again he just spent his time reading manga. Heh, isn't today like every other day he thought. We just read manga, watch anime, and play video games all day. He let loose a sigh.

Suddenly the speakers in his room went off. "Steve Mcmuffin, you are to report to the high council immediately," roared the announcer. So my life can get worse, he sighed. I guess they are finally going to kick me out of the league.

"Good luck mate," smirked Teemo. How I hate this yordle he thought. Then again, I'll need the luck. My My, can my life actually get any worse?

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, i'll have my second chapter out soon


End file.
